Classic Mode Routes
Jack Paul: Glitchy Adventure Round 1: Tokoyami & Abridged Tea, Stage: Pumpkin Hill, Music: Jack Paul's Song Round 2: Captain S, Stage: NES Remix, Music: Sonic Drive Round 3: Yellow & Tails X, Stage: Abridged Namek, Music: Weyard Round 4: Brief, Stage: Combo Panda Airlines, Music: Wanna See My Pencil Bonus: Race to the Finish Boss: The Toy Master, Stage: Hell, Music: Yamcha's Theme (DBFZ) Go!Sebastian: Fighting not Looking nor Buying Round 1: Anime Pikachu, Anime Jigglypuff & Anime Lucario, Stage: Johnny (SUV), Music: Thunder (Imagine Dragons) Ronud 2: Sonic X, Stage: Carl's Collectables Coins & Cards Shop, Music: Seven Rings in Hand Round 3: Lawl Discord Squad, Stage: Discord, Music: Bite Size Candies Round 4: Jotaro Kujo, Stage: Dio's Castle, Music: Last Surprise Bonus: Board the Platforms Final Round: Combo Panda & Alpha Lexa, Ally: Robo Combo, Stage: The Studio Space, Music: Title (Super Mario Maker) Abridged Yami Yugi: Duel Fighting Arc Round 1: Abridged Yugi Muto, Stage: Kaiba Blimp, Music: I'm on a Blimp Round 2: Abridged Tea, Stage: Duel on the Train, Music: My Sweet Passion Round 3: Abridged Goku, Stage: Domino High, Music: Gamer Round 4: Knuckles X, Stage: Super Bell Hill, Music: Without Yugi Bonus: Race to the Finish Boss: Dartz, Stage: Ancient Egypt, Music: You're Not Me Sonic X: A Fearless Journey Round 1: Tails X, Stage: Blue Typhoon, Music: Sonic's Fight Round 2: Knuckles X, Stage: Angel Island X, Music: Pumpkin Hill (SA2) Round 3: Amy X, Stage: Blockbuster, Music: Love is better than a Golden Banana Round 4: Captain S X 10, Stage: Spongebob's Dream, Music: Gotta Go Fast! Bonus: Race to the Finish Boss: Missile Wrist, Stage: Station Square (Destroyed), Music: Sonic Drive Squidward's House: Squidward's House hates Lawl Round 1: Spongebob's House, Game Spongebob & AquaticNeptune Spongebob, Stage: Blockbuster, Music: Screw You Sponge! Round 2: Chum Bucket, Stage: McDonald's, Music: Don't Be a Jerk, It's Christmas Round 3: Larry the Lobster, Stage: Goo Lagoon, Music: Ocean Man Round 4: Jibanyan X2, Stage: Blockbuster, Music: Komasan's Theme Bonus: Break the Targets Boss: Joe Spongebob, Stage: Realistic Bikini Bottom, Music: Screw You Sponge! Toon Unikitty: Colorful Quest Round 1: Alpha Lexa, Stage: Unicastle, Music: Main Theme (Unikitty!) Round 2: Puppycorn, Go!Sebastian, Liy & Edelgard, Stage: Unicastle, Music: Rainbow Road (Mario Kart: Double Dash) Round 3: Waluigi & Knuckles X, Stage: Frown Town, Music: Gamer Round 4: Sky, Stage: Dream Battlefield, Music: My Sweet Passion Bonus: Board the Platforms Boss: The Toy Master, Stage: Unicastle (Ω form), Music: The Battle of the Summit Best Barbie: The Battle of the Diarys Round 1: GT Goku, Stage: Discord, Music: Never Gonna Give You Up Round 2: Brief, Stage: Best School, Music: What is Love! Round 3: FCCD Patrick, Stage: FCCD Conch Drive, Music: YTPMV: Can Can Round 4: Sonic F, Stage: Hidden Leaf Village, Music: Trolololololol Bonus: Snag the Trophies Final Round: GT Goku, Brief, FCCD Patrick & Sonic F, Stage: Best School, Music: Introducing Wario Deluxe Anime Pikachu: Lawl to a New Adventure TBA Lawl DIscord Squad: Upcoming Call from Fighters TBA Red & Yellow: Fight Sized Candies TBA Jibanyan: Chocobar to Lawl TBA Kris: DELTARUN To You're Next Opponents TBA Cosplay Deadpool: Deadpool VS. Lawl Con 2019 TBA Kid Goku: LAWLvanced Adventure TBA Chum Bucket: The Quest for the Best Fast Food TBA Combo Panda: It's Showtime! TBA Alpha Lexa: Kitty Journey Round 1: Toon Uniktty, Stage: Combo's Desk, Music: ??? Round 2: Jibanyan, Stage: Uptown Springdale, Music: ??? TBA Helix: Science Experiment goes Mad! Round 1: Jimmy Neutron, Stage: Jimmy's Lab, Music: ??? TBA ???: ??? TBA Ultra Instinct Shaggy: Tournament of ULTIMATE Power TBA ABM Cranky & Funky Kong: Journey to EVO TBA Sakura: The Quest for her Husband TBA Waluigi: Assist Trophy Madness TBA Gene: Social Media Disaster TBA ???: TBA TBA Jimmy Neutron: Gotta Blast! TBA Anime Lucario: & The Mystery of Lawl TBA Pichu Bros.: In Smash Bros Panic TBA Dribble & Spitz: Cool Cabbies TBA Tien Shinhan: The Ultimate Payback TBA Sky: Athletic Challenge TBA Skodeword: Confronts the Psychic Center of Lawl TBA Count Chocula: Chocolate(ing) for Victory TBA Franken Berry: Strawberry(ing) for Victory TBA Boo Berry: Berryifying Haunt TBA YIAY Alexander Hamilton: Alexander FIGHTIlton TBA Krillin: New Namek, Here we Come! TBA Jotaro Kujo: Lawldust Crusaders TBA ABM Mario & Sonic: Video Game Icons to Wanna Be the Very Best! TBA Young Cricket: Japanese Feast! TBA Super Cereal Kermit & Elmo: The Quest of GAWD 2 (Gone Wrong) (Police Called) TBA Tokoyami: Darkifying Quest TBA Ash Ketchum: Pokequest, Adventure Awaits! TBA Guidance Pit: A Ride?, Fighting Tips PLEASE! TBA Go! Howie Mandel: Tow LAWLter Error 8.5 TBA Trainer Rick: The One True Journey TBA Social Wendy's: A Ride?, Sorry We Couldn't Hear You over are Eyes were Rollin' TBA Hardcorllector: THE BEST ROUTE YOU'VE EVER SEEN! COME CHECK IT OUT! YOU WON'T BE DISAPOINTED! TBA Abridged Goku: The Return of Lawl..... Wait? TBA Tails X: The Lawl to Never Give up TBA Pin: Battle for LAWL Love Island TBA Butch Hartman: Christian Journey for Oaxis TBA Abridged Gohan: ??? TBA Superintendent Chalmers: ??? TBA Amy X: ??? TBA Abridged Tea: ??? TBA Captain S: The Quest to Defeat NintenDork! TBA Brief: ??? TBA Yuri: Fights in Heaven TBA Abridged Yugi Muto: ??? TBA Best Sonic: Plush Adventures to Answering Question & Play Video Games TBA Angi Chan: The VS Video Making Machine TBA Game Spongebob: ??? TBA FCCD Patrick: ??? TBA Chef Pee Pee: Quits Part 9: The Worthy Job TBA Liy: ??? TBA Larry the Lobster: Lifeguard Dutys TBA Builder Luigi: The New Builder in Town TBA Plush Bowser: The Perfect Evil Plan! TBA Doc Louis: The Quest for the Perfect Chocolate Bar! TBA Edelgard: The other 2 Houses TBA